


What Do You Mean "It's Supposed to Be a Secret"?

by Hey_its_Laura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Crack I guess, Engaged Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jagged Stone knows, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette just says "screw it", Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Relationship, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_Laura/pseuds/Hey_its_Laura
Summary: Jagged Stone is many things. "Understanding of context clues" isn't one of them. Neither is "subtle", apparently.When Marinette and Adrien tell their favourite musician their exciting news, a couple of facts get lost in translation.Written for Post Reveal Revelry day 17 prompt: Social Media
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138
Collections: Post Reveal Revelry 2021





	What Do You Mean "It's Supposed to Be a Secret"?

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even have time to write on top of all my writing assignments? I'm as surprised as you. But you know, we all need some clueless Jagged in our lives and this seemed like a great opportunity. 
> 
> Enjoy your daily dose of Panicking Adrinette <3

The meeting with Jagged went splendidly. Her loyal patron since Marinette was fifteen, Jagged helped propel her career by promoting her work at any opportunity. He had somewhat become a part of her extended family over the years, which is why she thrummed in excitement to hand him the envelope.

“For me?” he asked, laying his guitar on Marinette’s white couch, not needing it now that he’d finished playing her song demos.

He accepted the envelope, unfolding it carefully. Adrien, beside her, squeezed her waist in equal anticipation.

They tried to keep their relationship as private as possible, what with them being well-known figures in the city _and_ the fashion industry. She, an “up-and-coming designer”, according to certain big names, and him, waiting out the fading wave of fame from his teenage years spent modeling. Only a select number of people knew they were together, but the thrill of telling a new person never failed to leave them giddy.

Under shaggy bangs and dark eyeliner, Marinette caught Jagged Stone’s eyes widen as he read. He looked back to the grinning couple, holding the invitation tight to his chest.

“Well, it’s about time!” he said and took both in for a hug.

He called Penny over from the kitchen counter where she busied herself, checking emails, to share the news. The rest of their visit was spent gushing about venue ideas and designs for wedding dresses.

…

Later in the afternoon, Adrien and Marinette lazed about the living room, half-listening to the movie on the TV. The sun, shining from the windows, warmed her legs. After such a busy week, a calm Saturday was all she needed.

She reveled in the soothing circles Adrien massaged on her scalp as she lay in his lap. His body rumbled from laughing at something on his phone. Her breaths came slower and she just about dozed off.

A shake of her head startled her awake. Adrien’s panicked voice had her ready for action. “Bugaboo, you might want to see this.”

He shoved his phone in front of her readjusting eyes. Blinking away the spots in her vision proved useless because the photo had some of its own.

A picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir on Instagram wasn’t a rare commodity. Actually, they’d trended online more than a few times. No, this photo wasn’t any run-of-the-mill fan account post. This post had a blue, verified checkmark hanging over it.

The caption read, _Congrats to Ladynoir on their engagement! #rocknroll_.

Both stood in silence as similar trains of thought raced through their heads. The biggest one and most confusing, being how the heck did _Jagged Stone_ figure out their identities?! How long had he known? These concerns lost themselves in the overwhelming cause of the subject matter: their exposed romance.

After an impromptu identity reveal, and subsequent love confessions, the rules they’d decided on before dating were:

  * Don’t attract too much public attention to avoid gossiping paparazzi and stop Mr. Agreste from finding out. 
  * Always, under ANY circumstances, keep things professional as superheroes for identity protection and so people don’t think Paris’ safety isn’t their number one priority. As far as everyone knew, they were _really_ good friends.
  * Avoid being caught together while one person is transformed and the other is not (Rule reaffirmed ever since the Great Ladrien Scandal from a year and a half ago).



They had been painful rules. Most of the time, Marinette longed to break them, but she was a woman of her word and remained determined to follow through to the end. No matter how out-dated they got, or that her kitty did make a good point that it didn’t matter if people knew or the fact that they’d be getting married in ten months…

Nope. She could stick this through.

…

Two weeks of quelling the buzzing press proved her wrong.

Interview after interview, Ladybug had had to sit still with a tight smile, repeating the same responses over and over again. All while her smug partner sprawled back, offering the occasional innocent shrug when the juicy questions were directed at him. He still never confirmed any of the… well, true rumours.

Even Alya joined in the frenzy, despite being fully in the know of their *ahem* situation. Apparently, what they called “suffering”, she called “entertainment”.

By Friday, Ladybug was emotionally burned out. Nothing sounded more inviting at that moment than curling up with her kitty after a nice warm shower. Yes, the day had barely begun. Yes, they both needed to stay at work, but a girl could dream. Unfortunately for her, Hawkmoth had other plans.

Ladybug extended her arm in victory to her partner, exhausted from the two-hour-long fight. They still had a few more hours before meeting back at home. Before turning to bug-out, she and Chat leaned in, to peck each other goodbye.

 _Flash_.

Ladybug turned toward the sound. A photographer, baring a toothy smile, lowered his camera. Then she realized, it wasn’t just the man standing there. An entire crowd had gathered, which she should have expected. That became a regular akuma routine. Somehow, it had slipped her mind; probably the fact that she survived only on energy drinks and cookies the past three days.

Squeals sounded above the loud chatter of reporters assembling their crews in cut-time. Everyone buzzed in disbelief, throwing knowing glances toward the heroes.

She faced her fiancé, who for once, looked shocked in worry for breaking rule number two.

He’d been right all along. What did it matter? Paris already knew they meant the world to one another and if people complained about their professionalism, the only thing that had changed between then and now was that others knew about their relationship.

Without a second thought, Ladybug pulled Chat into a kiss to count, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading these shorts of mine! I've been using these prompts as no-pressure writing exercises and I'm glad they're entertaining enough :)
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @hey-its-laura-again or my art account @curlymakingswirlies
> 
> I also post my art on Instagram @swirlilie Come say hi!


End file.
